FIG. 1 is a perspective view of conventional protective eyewear shown generally at 100. Eyewear 100 includes a browbar frame 102 which receives lens 104. Temples 106 are hingedly attached to the distal ends of browbar frame 102. Although the conventional protective eyewear 100 is well suited for its intended purpose, there are drawbacks to the conventional design. One potential problem with prior art protective eyewear 100 is that fogging of lens 104 can occur because of the close fit of the browbar frame 102 to the wearer's face thereby trapping warm, moist air. Another drawback is that the temples 106 cannot be adjusted to vary the pantoscopic angle of the eyewear.